


Anons Anonymous

by BylenaProblems



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Ages, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylenaProblems/pseuds/BylenaProblems
Summary: An old mansion drifts around in Limbo. Suddenly, an anonymous walks in.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Beginning

A young Guardian walks up to a large Victorian manor. The manor is towering and empty, not a room lit in sight, and vines and plants grow rampant around its towers, twisting around it like snakes around a lion's neck. It looks abandoned. Suddenly there is a scream of shock in the distance, and the Guardian smirks, lip quirking up and small, cat-like teeth digging into black lips. 

The Guardian walks away, leaving the dead soul to explore his new environment.


	2. The King

In the center of the manor, there is a Great Hall, a fancy way to say a Living Room. This room is the largest one in the house, and such, if people were to live in the house, this would be the place where said people would mingle, and talk, and generally interact. The room is metaphorically split in half. On one side, there is a giant fireplace, with various seats, couches, and tables surrounding it in a half-circle. On the other side, a long table, made to hold many people, sits, taking up all of the area, and six chairs are tucked in one corner, while the rest of the table is empty. The ceiling is made of stained glass, letting soft beams of light shine down on nothing except dust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Nevermind. A young man screams in fear, convinced he is about to die. This is a silly thought, since if anything is ever going to go anywhere, they need someone alive. Besides, there is no such thing as Double Death. 

He crashes through the glass and down onto the dark wooden flooring, lying down on his back in shock as he watches the ceiling piece itself together into new configurations. After the adrenaline rush ceases, he shakily pushes himself up and sits down at the head of the table. A click rings across the room, and the man looks up to see row upon row of cases, some containing a strange ball of white light, but most having various objects, from a bandana to some sort of strange sword. The glint of gold catches his eye, and he watches _something_ slide down a system of, well, slides before dropping the object right in front of him.

It is a crown. It's not fancy, per say, but as he picks it up and inspects it, he feels powerful. Like the chair he is sitting on, at the head of this long table, is not a simple chair but a throne, and he who sits in this throne and wears this crown rules this manor. 

The young man puts on his crown and becomes King.

* * *

_**Anon #1 'King' Enters Manor** _


	3. Spring

There is a garden, where the fresh perfume of plants fills the air. Somehow, despite the lack of people for who knows how long, the plants grow abundant yet neat.

The door to the outside creaks open, and a servant boy walks in, meek as a faun. He looks around nervously before wandering around the plants, fearful yet curious.

* * *

King finds him picking a flower and tucking it into his hair. The first thing he notices is the servant boy's beauty, with large green eyes and plush lips. His hair frames him like a Halo, white as the snow. He is a painting, picturesque. King feels all too warm, like the first signs of summer after centuries of winter. 

He doesn't like the feeling, but he wants the boy.

King places a hand on his shoulder, and he jumps, turning to face his ruler. He looks like he has been caught doing some terrible deed, and King agrees, just not the thing that boy is thinking. 

The boy starts to say something, but King shuts him up with a kiss. 

* * *

He takes the boy right there, and he loves it.

The boy wants to kiss him more afterwards, but he's ~~afraid~~ disgusted.

* * *

The boy has no idea what love is, but he knows when someone has it. He thinks the King is beautiful but cowardly. Intelligent but prideful. 

He wants to help the King become a better person than he is.

* * *

King takes the boy to the Great Hall before taking him on the table, again and again. When the boy is too tired to continue, he sits down on the throne with the boy in his lap. A click rings through the room, and another object falls down. This time it is a simple black collar, and King puts it on his lover before kissing him, deep and passionate. 

He tastes like sugarcane.

* * *

_**Anon #2 'Sugar' Enters Manor** _


	4. Maternal

This time, King does not find his next subject.

She finds them.

* * *

The woman falls down from the void right onto a couch, and when she looks around, she finds out that she is in a library, filled with dust and fallen apart books. She quickly leaves before she starts sneezing. As she walks the halls of the manor in curiosity, she comes across the mirror and looks at herself. 

She has a round face filled with smile wrinkles but does not look to be particularly old, but not young either, and she is slightly chubby. Her hair, put up into a messy bun, is pure white, like freshly fallen snow, and her eyes are a deep blue, the colour of the sea. Strangely enough, she gets the sense that she has no identity yet, no place in the world, but the woman shrugs it off and keeps wandering.

* * *

She hears moans in the distance and decides to investigate. Protecting people is what knights and mothers do. The woman is one but wants to be the other. She grabs an umbrella from a hook on the wall and slowly creeps in.

When she sees what's going on, she nearly bursts out in laughter. Two boys, barely adults, are going at it on a couch. The one on the bottom is wearing a crown, a haughty, intelligent man with gold eyes and a sharp face, while the one on top, a sweet, timid, green-eyed man, has a black collar with silver spikes around his neck, which Crown boy is yanking at while Collar boy thrusts into him.

The woman is embarrassed yet amused at the sight, and after composing herself, she calmly walked into the room and cleared her voice. The effect is instantaneous. Crown boy jumps up in shock and pushes his paramour away in favour of covering himself with a blanket nearby before angrily yelling at the woman. Collar boy, on the other hand, begins to apologize while putting back on his clothes, both to her and Crown boy.

The woman decides that this one will be her son.

She laughs it off and offers to make a bath for Crown boy, who huffs and blushes and complains but takes the offer. After he's gone, the woman and Collar boy sit down on a couch and have the first audible conversation outsiders can observe.

"I am so, so, so sorry, miss! I-" Collar boy starts again, face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Hey, hey, it's ok. S'not like I gave you any warning that I was coming!" The woman cheerfully exclaims, and Collar boy puts his hands to his face to hide it.

"How much did you see!?" he suddenly shouts out, throwing his hands to the air, and the woman chuckles.

"I saw you guys fuckin' for about a minute, so not much!" Collar boy sighs in relief and then lets out a little laugh at the woman's bluntness. "What's your name kid?"

Collar boy suddenly spaces out for a solid minute and stares up and the stained glass ceiling. When he comes to, he sounds dazed and answers with, "Sam, miss." The woman raises her eyebrows before shrugging.

"My name's Annabethe, and nice to meet you, Sam!" She holds out her hand for Sam, who takes it with a firm grip and shakes it. "From the way you reacted to that, I'm gonna guess that you haven't told that to Crowny yet." Sam blushes but nods.

"We've just been having intercourse all day. We haven't really talked at all," he admits, looking ashamed.

"Intercourse?!" Annabethe booms out, about to have another fit of laughter. "Just call it sex like the rest of us, boy!" Sam sputters a bit before giving up, tugging nervously on the collar. "What's with the collar?"

"Actually, I don't know? It just fell down from up there," he states, pointing up. Annabethe hums out thoughtfully before smiling at Sam. 

"Kinda suits you, in a weird way." She shrugs and gets up, walking up to the table. Sliding the chair out, she sits back down. For the third time, a click rang, and an object fell. 

It was a bright blue bandanna, and Annabethe hums again before putting it on.

"Do I look good?" she asks, and Sam holds a thumbs up.

For some reason, she felt complete for once in her life.

* * *

_**Anon #3 'Happi' Enters Manor.** _


	5. The Knight

The fourth newcomer comes on an ironclad horse. Unfortunately for him, they are both teleported into a closet. At least it is a walk-in closet. The horse still panics and throws the man off, running away. As he falls, he hits his head on a shelf. Despite the cut on his head, he runs after the horse. 

One long chase scene later, the man finally caught and calmed down the horse. In the spur of the moment, he decides to name the horse Acram. She is beautiful. The man grabs her by the reigns and begins to wander around the mansion.

* * *

He eventually finds a bathroom, which is locked.

"Hey!" The man yells out, knocking hard on the door.

"I'm taking a bath, go the fuck away, asshole!" the voice on the other side yells back. It is a man much younger than the Knight, and _much_ haughtier as well.

"Son, I'm bleedin'. Let me the _fuck_ in!" The boy on the other side groans.

"There's another bathroom two doors to the right. It has bandages," he states, annoyed. The Knight rolls his eyes at the younger's disrespect for his elders, but he goes two doors to the right, and the boy is right. 

As the Knight wipes the blood off of his face, he notices white scars on his forehead in the shape of letters. It says _Anon 4_ , only seen when looked at closely. The Knight finds this strange and tucks this information in the back of his mind to investigate at a later time.

The Knight continues on his way, occasionally looking into rooms. Wherever he is, the layout just made no sense. Some rooms are too big to coexist next to tiny broom closets that suddenly cease to exist when you go into other rooms, and once, he opened a room, saw a bunch of frogs sitting around a pot while chanting in a foreign language, closed the door, reopened it, and the room had changed into another hall. 

The Knight has a feeling that he will hate wherever he is.

Eventually, he manages to wander into a kitchen, which is good because Acram was getting hungry and so was he. He fed Acram some apples and ate one himself, and in the back of his mind, remembered a pie so good that you could cry. 

Leaving the kitchen, he finally enters the Great Hall, where a boy and a woman are talking casually. They both look very familiar. 

And holy shit. The woman is beautiful, and lovely, and kind, and a million other things, and the Knight knows, just knows that this woman is _his_ wife. His beautiful, wonderful wife. How in the world did he get so lucky? 

And how does the Knight even know this? Or that her name is Annabeth? He has no idea. 

He doesn't know as much about the boy. His name is Samuel, and Annabeth has always been much more fond of him that the Knight is. He's a little jealous that Sam managed to find her first, but he knows that Anna will always be _his_ wife, and besides, Sam is way too young and they've always had a mother-son relationship anyway. 

He knocks on the frame of the door to announce his presence, and when Annabeth turns and sees him, she grins, motioning for the Knight to sit next to her on the couch she was on. He does just that, wrapping his arm around her waist, and she rests her head on his shoulder and continues to talk to Sam animatedly. 

The Knight smiles slightly and held her more tightly. He may have no idea what's going on, but at least he has somebody to love.

* * *

_**Anon #4 'Fury' Enters Manor** _


End file.
